My Wish Apon a Star
by Emoelmoellis
Summary: ”I like to be quiet. So no one will look, so no one will stare, so no one will judge me. But I have so many things to say, and telling him I love him is one of the many.” In which the shy nerd falls for the most popular guy in school. Eremin, aot high school au.


I like to be quiet.

So no one will look,

so no one will stare,

so no one will judge me.

But I have so many things to say,

and telling him I love him is one of the many.

O - O - O

In which the shy nerd falls for the most popular guy in school. EreMin, aot high school au. /

O - O - O

The moon shines down on the Shiganshina boarding school, it's currently night, but the blonde needs to get something out of his locker.

His face is flushed a bright red as he rushes down the school's hallway until he finally gets to his locker.

A note on his locker is visible and he tears up when he reads what is written on the paper.

' _Fag_ '.

He rips the note off and opens his locker, grabbing his bag and stuffing the paper into it, then he slung it over his shoulder.

The sad thing is, he gets notes like that _every. fucking. day._

Tears fall down his cheeks as he runs away from the scene, sniffling all the way back to his dorm room.

Oh, yeah. Eren would probably be in the room, so he couldn't go there as they both share a dorm.

But once he got to the room, there was no turning back now. Even though Eren and Armin had been friends since they were born (almost), Armin still didn't feel comfortable showing weakness to anyone. And the fact that he has a huge crush on Eren.

 _'Can today get any worse?_ ' he thinks to himself.

Armin sighs, grabbing the door handle and twisting it open forcefully.

The room is a complete mess. Papers are scattered everywhere, books have been thrown across the floor and the covers of the top bunk (Eren's bunk) are all messed up.

The boy catches a glance of a messy head of brunette hair. Eren is sitting on the ground next to the bunk bed, scribbling furiously at some sort of worksheet.

He decides to keep quiet; after all, his eyes are all puffy from crying and he doesn't want to draw attention to himself.

He's much more comfortable with being a wallflower, someone that stays close to the walls and doesn't talk to many people.

Though another reason may be he doesn't think Eren will care.

The blonde pushes his thoughts aside and quietly makes his way to the bunk bed, trying not to make any sort of sound.

What he didn't realise, is that Mikasa is sitting on the top bunk, supervising Eren. So when he went to sit down, Mikasa looks down and says something.

"Armin, are you okay?"

He freezes, before nodding frantically and putting his bag next to him.

"You've been crying. Are you sure you're okay?" Mikasa climbs down from the top bunk and sits down next to Armin.

Eren also sits down next to the blonde, he's getting kind of worried about the small boy.

Then, Armin breaks. Tears fill his eyes and he can't blink them away anymore, they fall down in cheeks as he sobbed.

The raven haired girl nods over to Eren and he nods back, hugging Armin from the side as Mikasa starts to go through the bag to see if she can find out what's wrong through his bag.

The brunette boy continues to comfort Armin, whispering into his ear, telling him it's alright.

Eventually, Mikasa finds the note and she's fuming. She stands up, telling Eren that she'll be back soon and rushes out of the room with the paper scrunched up in her hand.

Once Armin's crying calms down a bit, Eren decides to ask.

"What happened?"

Even though the answer is mumbled, Eren can still hear it clear as day.

"Ask Mikasa."

"Alright, but just remember, I'm hear anytime you want to talk."

Armin is surprised that Eren hasn't noticed how hard he's blushing. He's basically lying on top of Eren, with his arms wrapped around him.

"How about we go outside? Some fresh air will do you good."

Armin nods, sniffling a little bit as Eren walks him outside.

The two sit on the grass and the brunette boy lays down. Armin does the same, and soon they two are hugging.

"Look, Armin!"

Eren points up to a moving light in the night sky. It's a shooting star.

"Quick, make a wish!"

And he does.

In the matter of a few seconds, his wish comes true as Eren kisses him on the lips.

"What did you wish for?"

O - O - O

I hope y'all enjoyed this little oneshot i wrote, make sure to review dis.


End file.
